


Speechless

by thedoveofgold



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Agatha is a nerd book 1 proved it, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Fluff, Librarian Agatha, Librarians, One Shot, Tedros is a dork, though could become something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoveofgold/pseuds/thedoveofgold
Summary: We’re surrounded by words, so why can’t I find the right ones?The library had always been a sanctuary for Tedros. The quiet hum of turning pages and tall walls of books were solace; protection from his drunk father and empty house. But when he meets the strange librarian who prefers books over people,  the library might come to mean something entirely different for him.





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on ao3 and my second one-shot of all time. I'm not a very experienced writer, but I hope that my writing can improve with practice. Please leave a comment if you like (or don't like) this fic! If you want more than a one-shot for this concept, I'd be willing to continue it.

_ **We’re surrounded by words, so why can’t I find the right ones?** _

The library had always been a sanctuary for Tedros. The quiet hum of turning pages and tall walls of books were solace; protection from his drunk father and empty house.

Libraries were safe shelters he could always rely on, surrounded by stories he could get lost in. Books were his version of alcohol, they allowed him to forget and travel to a better place, to be a calm observer from the outside.

Today was no different. It had been a bad day for Arthur Pendragon, president of one of the largest businesses in the country, and Tedros had fled the house to the nearest library he could find. The Camelot County Library was normally his go-to place, but he remembered during his last visit Ms.Gremaline said it would be under repairs for an undetermined amount of time.

This triggered a memory of a conversation with Chaddick, who had mentioned something about a library not too far from his house.

“-and she’s super hot, like rivaling Bea levels of hot. Told me she was at the Gavaldon Town Library most of the time, so maybe I could hook you guys up. She seemed interested.”

Girls and dates were really the last thing Tedros wanted to worry about right now, but it was probably better to just play along.

“I see… What’s her name again?”

“Uh… Sonna? No, that’s not it… Sophia? Sophie! Her name’s Sophie. And if you don’t wanna tap that, just tell me and I will.” Chaddick winked suggestively. 

“I’ll think about it.” That was a lie. Tedros hadn’t thought about the ‘hottest chick I’ve seen in a long time’ since then. But apparently she hung out at the Gavaldon Town Library…

Tedros thought to himself._ I guess it’s worth a shot. Besides, I’ve always had a thing for well-read girls._

He wasn’t actually planning on getting a date. Not with the show-stoppingly gorgeous Sophie or any other girl than fawned over him for his handsome face and rich father. He was going to this library to forget, to get lost in a world where other people had the problems. A plot twist in Tedros’s own story was the last thing he expected.

———————————————————————————————————–

_Where is this place for heaven’s sake? In the middle of the fucking woods? _Tedros had been driving for hours and still couldn’t find the stupid library.

_I swear this is the last time I ever listen to anything Chaddick says._ Grumbling under his breath, Tedros swerved quickly, turning left before he had to add crashing into a tree on his list of bad things that had happened today. He steered towards a break in the trees. It was a close fit, but he emerged out on a hill overlooking a small town circling a lake. If he squinted, he could make out a fading sign that read: **Welcome to Gavaldon**.

Sighing, Tedros carefully coasted down the hill that he was 99.99% was not safe to drive on. 

_At least I found the damn town. _

Emerging into what he assumed was the town square, Tedros observed the simple and quaint buildings on either side of the street. A helpful pole of signs pointed out the direction of the library and soon Tedros found himself in front of the largest building he had seen in the town. It seemed out of place, this elegant three-story monster shadowing the neighboring shops and businesses. 

_I guess these people are serious about reading. _Tedros was relieved, expecting a small library with hardly any options. After walking up the steps and through the large doors, his stress automatically began to melt off his shoulders. The only noises were faint and familiar; the rows and rows of multicolored spines made Tedros think the drive may have been worth it after all.

Scanning the aisles, he didn’t notice the cart approaching, books precariously stacked on top of one each other. Stepping out of the aisle, Tedros’ eyes were still on the book with a cherry-red cover in his hands.

_ **Slam! ** _

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry!”

Tedros looked at the girl in front of him picking up the fallen books, dark hair shielding her face from view.

Irritated, Tedros chimed, “You should watch where you’re going. You could have hurt someone. How hard is it to look straight in front of you?”

The girl raised her head, her cracked, thin lips pulled into a frown. 

“Look, I’m sorry I ran into you, but that’s not an excuse to be a jerk.” She grabbed the last of the books and stood to her full height. Tedros was momentarily shocked; she was the same height or taller than him.

“After all, I _couldn’t_ see in front of me because of all of these books. You could have said something or moved out of the way.” She stared directly at him, unfazed by his features. This was usually the point when girls realized what they were looking at and began to relentlessly apologize, flirt, or stare open-mouthed in amazement. However, this girl seemed to gravitate away from any of these options and turned into the aisle Tedros was just in. 

“By the way, that book you have is really good. If you like that genre, I’d recommend these as well.” She quickly picked 4 other books in the same section and plopped them into Tedros’ arms. With a glance at the summaries, Tedros thought they all looked incredibly interesting. This girl was clearly familiar with literature if the faint smile she gave the shelves served as any indicator.

Tedros stood in place, bewildered, as she began pushing the cart in the same direction she had been heading previously.

“Wait!”

She turned around, eyebrows raised.

“What’s your name?” 

The girl grinned and pointed at the nametag on her black top. _Agatha_, it read. It wasn’t a very common name, yet it fit her perfectly. 

Just when she was about to turn around again, Tedros yelped, “Will you be here again?”

The grin spread even wider, and Agatha’s smile crinkled her eyes in a way that should not have made Tedros blush so hard. A burst of laughter escaped her beaming mouth. 

“I _work_ here. Mondays, Thursdays, and Saturdays if you were wondering.” With that, she spun into the aisle on her right, disappearing from sight. 

Gripping his books tighter, Tedros asked himself why his heart was beating so fast and how he would ask his father for extra gas money.


End file.
